Under NCT00025935, we have already screened over 150 patients with depression and have scanned over 35 participants with depression, other conditions, and healthy volunteers. We have analyzed existing data and have already published papers since the start of my tenure here. On the methodological side: we have just completed a paper measuring the reliability of the reward prediction error signal in a reward task. We have included a new metric, namely intrinsic functional connectivity, and published a paper about its role in depression. We have completed the analysis of a double-blind, placebo controlled pharmaco-imaging study and are about to submit the data for publication. We have completed a meta-analysis of EEG and fMRI study related to reward processing in depression and are about to submit the data for publication.